robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Shear Khan
Shear Khan was a competitor robot which fought exclusively in Series 1 of Robot Wars Extreme. It only appeared in a single Mayhem battle, which it lost to Panic Attack after getting turned over by the Series 2 champion's forks and being left unable to self-right. The robot's name was a play on Shere Khan, a fictional tiger who serves as the main antagonist of Rudyard Kipling's The Jungle Book and its various adaptations. Design Shear Khan was a tracked, box-shaped robot armed with a reciprocating rock chisel at the front and a 12kg spinning drum at the rear. It was painted gold with a face and black stripes resembling those of a tiger, in a further connection to the Jungle Book character which inspired its name. Small pieces of polkadot fur were also featured on the top of Shear Khan's aerial and one side of its drum, as a result of Diotoir's participation in its Mayhem battle. Although Shear Khan's drum featured several teeth and looked effective - to the extent that it worried Kim Davies prior to its only battle - the robot itself had a high ground clearance from the rear and no self-righting mechanism. Qualification Prior to appearing in Extreme 1, Shear Khan had earlier attempted to enter for Series 4 of Robot Wars, but failed to qualify.Tectonic Robot Wars - A list of various robots that intended to enter Series 4 Despite its Mayhem battle being filmed after Series 5, it is not known to have made a qualification attempt for The Fifth Wars. Robot History Extreme 1 Newcomer Shear Khan fought against two very experienced competitors - Diotoir and Panic Attack - in a Mayhem battle shown in Episode 9. The battle was held to determine one of six places for the second Annihilator held later on in Extreme 1. Panic Attack captain Kim Davies had admitted before the battle that he was wary about Shear Khan's drum, having recently fought against Barber-Ous and suffered severe damage as a result of it. Despite this, the Shear Khan team remained cautiously optimistic when Julia Reed asked them about their chances of success. Shear Khan started well, bumping into the side of the approaching Panic Attack and pushing it back into the wall. In doing so, it repeatedly hit the side of Panic Attack with its chisel, although without causing any significant damage before the Series 2 champion drove away. Shear Khan followed Panic Attack across the arena and bumped into each of its opponents, before spinning its drum up and reversing into Panic Attack's forks. However, this allowed Panic Attack to get underneath, lift, push and turn Shear Khan over, eliminating Shear Khan instantly as it was left unable to self-right. As Panic Attack concentrated on turning Diotoir over, Shear Khan was counted out by Refbot and was eventually thrown across the arena by the Floor Flipper, landing upright and on the top of Panic Attack. After 'cease' had been called, Shunt proceeded to push the defeated Shear Khan towards the pit, then the edge of it, with Diotoir preventing Shear Khan from going down. Panic Attack then hooked and tried to turn Shunt over - forcing Refbot to interfere - with Shear Khan being left beside the pit as was being raised to let Diotoir out. With this, Shear Khan lost the Mayhem battle along with Diotoir, while Panic Attack qualified for the second Annihilator as a result of its dominant victory. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 1 Series Record Trivia *Of the 36 teams to fight in the Mayhem qualifiers, the Shear Khan team were the only ones not to make any other appearances. References Category:UK Series competitors Category:Extreme only competitors Category:Tracked Robots Category:Robots from Bristol Category:Robots with Retracting Spears Category:Robots with puns for names Category:Robots with Drums Category:Animal Based Robots Category:Robots with names based on film and television Category:Robots which debuted in Extreme 1 Category:Robots which lost their only battle Category:Robots which only fought in Extreme 1 Category:Robots based on cats Category:Robots with names based on literature